Intolerable Cruelty
by angevil725
Summary: Kagome set off three years ago to escape from her disastrous family, set off balance by the arrival of her new stepfather. Once again she returns to LA to face her fears. Finding most of her family gone, and her evil stepfather in control of the family bu


Chapter 1: Not Coming Home

_And does it make you sad   
To find yourself alone   
And does it make you mad   
To find that I have grown   
I'll bet it hurts so bad   
To see the strength that I have shown_

_When you answer the door pick up the phone   
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home_

_Maroon 5: Not Coming Home_

* * *

_I promised myself never to go back, ever. But my conscience got the better of me. I can't let my mother suffer anymore, all this time it was me being cowardly and running away, being selfish not caring about what others thought or felt. So I'm going back. As Aristotle once said on the actions of humans: "__All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsion, habit, reason, passion, and desire.__" I'm going to face my demon, and this time, I will not run. _

::RING RING::

"Alright class dismissed!"

Kagome looked up from her microscope of rabbits cells. The classroom bustled around her as everyone got ready to leave for summer vacation. Kagome returned the lab slips to the original container and cleaned up around her workspace. Her lab partner waved her goodbye with a casual, "See you next year!" Kagome smiled and waved back. She gathered her stuff and added a few touchups to her paper before hanging up her white lab jacket back on the rack. She pushed her chair in, grabbed her backpack, headed toward Mr. Stalinski's desk, and handed in her report.

"Impressive Kagome, terrific comparison on the difference between human cells and rabbit cells! I'm sure we'll be seeing you again for another four years!"

"Thank you Mr. Stalinski. Have a great summer and I'll see you next semester!" Kagome gave a polite smile and started walking out the door.

"Enjoy your summer in LA!"

Kagome paused before stepping out the door, turned her head like she was about to say something, and then left.

"So where are you going for summer?" Kagome's roommate Eri asked while sucking on a Tootsie Roll Pop.

"Back to LA for some rest time I guess,"

"Visiting family?"

Kagome paused again. "No...Just to get away from campus and out with the sea again."

She lifted a shirt and stuffed in her black Gucci suitcase, she was leaving tomorrow noon on an eight hour flight back to LA.

"And you?" she asked Eri.

"Me, going back to Manhattan and spending a partying summer at my parent's summer mansion. YEAH!"

Kagome let out a reserved laugh.

"You do that Eri and call me when you do!"

"Right Kaggy, I'll let you in on all the dirty little details!"

The two girls chatted some more before Eri headed over to the guys dorms for another party.

Kagome headed to her nightdesk and turned on the radio to the soft rock station and proceeded to finish packing.

An hour later she was finally done, her backpack and suitcase already packed. She stood and gazed at her dorm room. Her side was plain, neat, and empty. A small bookshelf rested next to her bed, filled with books on biological sciences. A lamp and miniature alarm clock were placed on top of a plain white nightdesk. Her computer was sitting on her desk not far from the foot of her bed. Different posters of Harvard slogans dotted her walls. Like she said: plain, neat and simple. Eri's side however was a complete mess. Clothes, shoes, random articles were strewn across the floor and over every piece of furniture she owned. That was Eri for you. Slowly and hesitantly she reached for her purse on the table and picked up her blue Motorola cell phone. 'Three years and no connections...' She flipped open her phone and looked in her address book for "Higurashi". Slowly and painstakingly the phone started ringing.

Suddenly, "Hello, Higurashi Residence, how may I help ye?"

"Kaede, hi this Kagome."

"...Lady Kagome...is it really ye?!"

"Yes, I'm calling to say that I'm coming over tomorrow to pick up Peady."

"Ye's coming home!"

"No Kaede, I'm just coming over to pick up my dog and leaving, and also if Watson's not busy around three or four tomorrow, I was wondering if he could pick me up."

"No problem Lady. Ye will call you when ye gets off the plane."

"O and Kaede can I hear Peady?"

Kaede smiled softly at the girl's connection with her dog. "Of course"

Kagome could hear Kaede's voice calling Peady in the background. Hearing her mistress's name, the dog raced over to Kaede.

"Woof"

"Hey sweetie, you being a good girl?"

"Woof"

"Are you treated well, get enough to eat?"

"Woof!"

"Alright well Kag is coming home tomorrow ok!"

This statement was followed by a serious of yelps and howls of glee.

"Well ye best be getting some sleep," Kaede said, understanding that Kagome hated airplane rides and couldn't sleep a wink on them.

"Thanks Kaede and please inform the household that I miss them and I love them very much."

Kaede's face softened. She remembered how Kagome was the only one who treated them with love and respect ever since that retched man came into the household. "I love ye too deary, now get some sleep. Sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite. Bye"

"Bye," and Kagome clicked off her phone. She sat there silently chewing on the tip of her antennae.

Back in the Higurashi household, led by Peady's barking, all the servants of the Higurashi household had gathered in the kitchen, waiting with impatient eyes as Kaede hung up the wired phone. As Kaede viewed over the wrinkled faces of the staff, she saw their eyes filled with hope and anticipation.

Watson broke the silence. "Hime's coming home right?"

Sadly Kaede shook her head, "Nay...she has not forgotten us, and sends her love but she's not coming back, but not coming home."

Kagome finally set her phone back down and headed over to her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_He came into our lives four years after my father's death. I did not understand why my mother married him, but first impression I detested the guy. Kikyo failed to notice, her Hollywood fame was starting to catch up with her. It wouldn't be many years later when her face will be on all the tabloids in the country, filled with her scandals. My new stepfather was...normal...for the first few months, he was still playing the roll of the great husband. However soon, we heard yells and my mother would be found with various bruises on her body. Mother is a flower, delicate, but when the wind blows she can't resist and can't protest. I was sixteen, starring on various shows but focusing mainly on my studies. I didn't know what to do when I saw my mom. I held her when she cried and nursed her cuts. I detested my stepfather, as a year passed, he grew bolder and brought home a woman every night. This time you can hear the moan and screams of women that he was fucking and screwing with. I held my mother as she slept tearfully in my arms. Kikyo was gone, my sister, the one who used to play dress up with me, was gone. She changed too, she was no longer kind hearted. She was filled with hate and was snobby, conceited, caused by too many broken hearts and pain that she has faced. When she did come back to our house, she was always drunk and angry, usually crying. I couldn't do anything to help either of them, my mom or my sister. So I did my best to protect what I could, my little brother Souta. I made sure he was kept safe in the servant quarters away from my stepfather. For the next few years, my life was filled with tears and pain. I was angry at the world for giving me this burden. 'I'm sixteen' I screamed in my head, ' I'm not suppose to be worrying about this, I should be worried about the next guy who comes into my life, not dealing with family matters.' As my senior year came to an end and my acceptance letter came from Harvard, I decided that I couldn't do it anymore. That fall when a cool breeze blew across California, I left my painful past behind, packed my bags and headed to east coast to attend the University of my dreams. I left all my burdens to my caretakers. The servants of the household are aging fast, most are sixty or older. They were the ones who tucked me in at night, packed my lunches to school, played with me when my parents were gone, and were people who loved me for just being me. To them I was their hime, their little princess, and they were my family when I had no one left in those two years of my life. So as I stepped off the plane in Boston, Massachusetts, I set my life behind me, I was like the broad leaf trees so common in the North East, shedding my leaves, to grow new ones in the spring. Three years passed..._

The spring breeze swayed the grass of the big Harvard campus. Kagome looked around at her home for the past three years and pulled off her sunglasses. She absorbed every scent, smell, touch, and kept a picture in her mind before putting her dark lenses back on. Kagome waved for a cab and hopped in.

"Boston airport."

'Who knows when I'll come back again. Once in LA there's no turning back until I'm done' Kagome thought as the Massachusetts' scenery passed before her eyes. 'I'm really going to miss it here'. For the rest of the trip she just laid back and thought about nothing.

It took awhile before they reached the airport, early traffic making the car drive painstakingly slow. Kagome paid the cab driver and headed toward the AA check-in station. 'Gate C-9...What time is it?' She looked at her watch. 'Eleven , knew I was gonna be early.' She picked up a cup of coffee at Starbucks before wandering around and checking out magazine stalls. Locating her two favorite magazines, Cosmo Girl and Seventeen, she walked to the cashier and paid. Glancing at her watch again, Kagome headed for Gate C-9 to board. As Jet 4589 took off, Kagome closed her eyes

"Miss would you like anything to drink?"

Kagome opened her eyes and took off her headphones.

"O sorry, um...some water is fine."

"Here you go miss, is there anything else you need?"

"Can you tell me how long it is before we land."

The flight attendant looked at her watch, "In about an hour or so."

"Thank you"

"No problem miss, enjoy your flight."

'One hour...' Kagome was getting butterflies in her stomach, she didn't know what she was going to do when she got off the plane, go to Hinoiri Mansion, or go to her apartment, or....this was giving her headache. She stood up and made a beeline for the lavatory. She put a hand on the knob when...::WHAM::, the door came flinging in her face and knocked her against the wall. Kagome let out a string of curses. When she looked up to see what kind of sonofabitch would slam a door in somebody's face, azure collided with amber....

In front of her stood a guy with long silver hair, a nice built body, claws, and two cute doggy ears perched on his head.

"Keh, watch where you're going wench!" the man eyed her angrily.

"Excuse me, mister, but," Kagome fingered her forhead, where the skin was turning blue, "you're the one who opened the door on me!"

"Don't you know how to read," the guy said fingering the green, "vacant" sign.

"Um, I think you're the one who failed kindergarten."

The man looked back at the sign, "Keh"ed and flipped the lock so it read "occupied".

"Well you can kiss my ass, bitch."

Kagome remained unnerved. "I would rather not kiss somebody's ass that hasn't been wiped for two months. Plus the guy doesn't even know how to lock a door when using the potty."

"Oh go sue me woman."

"Like I would waste money suing an ass like you."

People in the seats were staring widely at the very colorful language the two were throwing at eachother.

"Hey at least I'm worth more than you are!"

"Really is that so, but that would not be surprise since you must be paying whores 24/7 for a blow job!"

"Yeah, well I'm...I'm...I'm not some sort of Ice Queen that goes around bitchin people off cuz the princess is not happy today

"O, go scuffle a palm tree!"

"What a lame..."

::cough cough::

"WHAT!!" both angry people shouted and turned their heads toward the very frightened flight attendant.

"Umm. Ma'm, sir, the captain would appreciate it if you would both sit down and lower your voices please."

"Fine"

"Fine"

The two people both turned and headed toward the first class cabin but since the pathway is not big enough to fit two people walking abroad, neither of them could move.

"Get out of my way asshole," Kagome hissed.

"Why should I bitch?" the guy growled back.

"Ladies first bastard!"

With a humph, Kagome unstuck herself and stalked off.

"Go to hell bitch!"

"Already there bastard!" and then Kagome gave him the finger before sitting down in her seat.

A voice came over the intercom: "We will be arriving at the Los Angeles Airport in 30 minutes. The captain has turned on the seatbelt sign. Ladies and gentlemen please remain seated until the airplane has fully landed and all signs are turned off. Thank you for choosing American Airlines, and we hope you will fly with us again."

* * *

Half an hour later, Jet 4589 landed at the LA airport.

Slowly walking out of the bridge-way to the exiting gate, Kagome pulled out her cell phone, getting ready to dial the number when she stopped herself. There in the corner of her eye was a splash of rainbow colors, Kagome turned around.

There was Watson, standing in the corner with a bouquet of flowers. A wave of nostalgia rushed of Kagome. Every time they went on a trip, Watson would always welcome her home with the same cluster of flowers. Kagome's heart cried tears as she silently repeated each flower in her mind. 'Two sprigs of lavender, two chrysanthemums, a daisy, one daffodil, and a single pink rose.'

"Watson!"

Kagome ran toward the old man, leaving her suitcases behind, and gave him a hug.

"My little hime," he said patting her fondly, his hands shaking from arthritis. "Look what I brought you." From his hands he shook a key, the keychain was black with a large 'L' enclosed within a cirlce.

"My LEXUS!? Watson you brought my Lexus?"

"You think I would forget Hime, this baby hasn't been driven in such a long time."

Kagome gave the man another big hug.

"Now, now you don't wanna crush the flowers. Here my little hime." He handed the bouquet to the young girl, took up one of Kagome's duffle bags and the two proceeded out the door.

Watson stared nervously out the tinted black windows, the soft rock not making it any easier for him. How is he supposed to break the news to the girl? She's had enough pain to last her a lifetime, he can't do it to her. The lights of LA blinked ominously. Finally the car stopped at a red light.

Watson took a breath, "Kagome...there is something you must know."

Kagome turned her head questioningly, "What is Watson?"

"Your....your...yourmomandKikyoaredead."

"What?"

"Your mom and Kikyo are not with us any longer."

* * *

Hey guys, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Wow. Sorry to all my reviewers on BISY, I'll try to start it up again as soon as possible. I hope you guys will like this one. This one is more angsty in the beginning but it gets fluffier as we move on.

-Angevil725


End file.
